Avatar: The last Airbender Preferences and One shots (Request Open)
by BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Just some preferences and one shots including: Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, and Suki. If you want more characters just comment them :) *Swearing* Check out the ATLA/LOK writing competition I made: /forum/Avatar-The-Last-Writer-Competition/209605/
1. What type of DogCat you two would own

Type of Dog/cat you two would own

Aang: Chow Chow and Turkish Angora (the dog reminds me of Appa and the cat reminds me of Momo)

Sokka: German shepherd

Katara: Himalayan Cat

Toph: Siberian Husky and French Bulldog

Zuko: Bombay cat

Suki: Siamese Cat and a Golden Retriever

I uploaded this on my Wattpad (Ziall_lover_5) with pictures and stuff if that's a "better" inter face for you. I plan on uploading on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays. One shot request will take a while but will be uploaded whenever they are finished. please message me either on here or wattpad for a request. I will uploading the request form thing on wattpad (not on here because i don't think it's allowed. Just pop on over there or i can message it to you.

~Miranda


	2. How you first meet

_**Aang:**_

You were talking a walk and drinking coffee. It was October and the ground was covered with colorful leaves. All of a sudden you heard a yell and a bark. A dog jumped on you spilling your coffee everywhere. A boy with air bender tattoos walked up to you apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry Appa usually isn't like this. He must really like you" the mysterious boy said. He tried to airbend the coffee off of you but it just caused your hair to stick up crazily. You tried to smile as if it didn't bother you that your hair was messed up but he could see that you were upset. He offered to buy you another coffee to make up for his clumsiness. So you two walked to the coffee shop and talked for a while. You exchanged numbers and you hoped that Aang would contact you again.

 _ **Sokka:**_

You were walking your German shepherd when a cute boy walked up to you.

"Is it okay if I pet your dog?" He asked "I love German shepherds" you nodded and watched as your dog soaked up the attention. He talked to your dog in a calm and sweet voice. It melted your heart to see him almost care for your dog.

"I'm Sokka by the way" He said standing up stretching his hand out for you to shake.

"Y/N" you shook his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you"

You talked about various topics like school, friends, dogs, what nation you were from, if you were a bender or not, and siblings. After he mentioned Katara you realized how stupid you were. Katara was one of your friends and she talked about her brother all the time. You two usually met at your house that's why you never met Sokka. He was also a grade above you in school. How did you not connect the dots?

He gave you his number and promised that you two would talk again. You heard him mumble about Katara and how she was rude for not letting you two meet. You laughed silently to yourself as you waved goodbye to him. You laughed out loud when he almost walked into a tree. You continued to walk your dog and daydream about Sokka.

 _ **Katara:**_

She was in your Environmental class and you two were paired up for a project. She invited you over to her house to work on the project. Her father insisted that you stay for dinner. The two of you had a good time working on the project.

You got talking about the class and your teacher. Neither of you cared for the teacher since she was a bit of a favoritism teacher. She often ignored you both and chided you if you got even the slightest thing wrong. You talked about your classmates and who was cute or not.

At dinner you saw how their tiny family worked as a unit and found the aura wonderful. You wanted to stay for dinner every night. Sokka and Hakoda had you laughing till you cried with their dumb jokes. When the time finally came for you to leave you knew you had made a new friend. The two of you exchanged numbers and promised to sit next to each other tomorrow.

 _ **Toph:**_

A bully pushed you down the stairs and Toph caught you with earth bending. She escorted you to class and threatened the bully's life. She explained that she wouldn't let you go to class by yourself because she knew what it felt like to have to walk by yourself after a bullying incident. The two of you briefly discussed her blindness, bending, and classes. She told you if the bullies kept bothering you to tell her so she could kick their asses. You laughed and promised that you would.

At lunch she sent Sokka to guide you to their lunch table. You immediately felt accepted and you got along great with everyone. Toph made sure you never walked to any of your classes alone. You two became great friends and talked constantly. The bullies never bothered you again. Well except for once but Zuko and Toph may have scared them so bad that they transferred schools.

 _ **Zuko:**_

You were in art class and the assignment was to draw or paint you partner. Zuko painted you first bu tin a way that resembled Picasso, you tried not to take it offensively. your painting didn't come it right. His face was fine except the scar. Every time you tried to draw it (before adding the paint) it looked marring and horrid. for some reason you did not see his scar that way. It's a part of him therefore it's beautiful. Now you weren't trying to romanticize the scar, how his father could harm him like that wasn't something to be overlooked. Zuko could see your frustration.

"It's the Scar isn't it?" he said touching the left side of his face "Makes me look horrid"

"no, It's a horrible scar, you are not the horrid one" You responded "and im not trying to romanticize it but it's not something that should make you look disgusting in this painting, but more attractive" you said blushing. You tried to focus back on the painting but you could feel his eyes on you.

You finished the painting to your satisfaction and it was hung in the hallway. The teacher said it was one of the best paintings she had seen. When they took it down a few weeks later and gave it back to you Zuko asked if he could have it. He said his Uncle wanted it but you knew that was a lie. You gave him the painting in exchange for his number.

 _ **Suki:**_

You signed up for the self defense club at your school. Suki was teaching the class and you were all ready smitten with her. The way she carried her self as she demonstrated some fighting techniques had you melting. Sure it was a bit cheesy romance movie but you couldn't help it.

You were having trouble with a certain move and she suggested you come over so she could help you. The two of you ended up watching a movie and talking instead. You exchanged numbers and Suki asked you on a date.

Hey guys,

I meant to post this yesterday (My schedule will hopefully be Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays) the only reason why it's late is because i had a ton of homework last night. I had still had Zuko and Suki's blurbs to write. Also sorry Suki;s is so short. I felt like i didn't need to "drag" it out any further. The next preferences should be a first date one. Suki's will be much longer next time.

Also I'm going to be making a one shot request form. This is just so I can have a file folder on my computer to keep track of everything. That form should be going up either before or after the next preference. DO NOT comment a one shot request. You MUST fill out the form. It's only basic questions no more than twenty I promise. Send them to the private messaging inbox on wattpad. Or leave them on the conversation thing on my page. Oh and One shots will (hopefully) only take a week to write so they will go up whenever I finish them.

~Miranda

P.s Im a senior in high school and im taking two college level classes so if i don't post it's probably because im swimming in a pile of homework :P I will hopefully upload the next day if i miss a day.


	3. Your First Date

_**Aang:**_

He called you a little after you two ran into each other. He asked you on a date to the movies. You thought it was a bit cliché but you agreed anyways. You got to the mall a little early and you got time to talk before the movie. You learned a lot about each other. Aang had you laughing and you were upset when the movie started. You wanted to just keep talking to Aang.

After the movie Aang suggested that the two of you could get pizza. You were elated at the idea that you could talk more.

"So Y/N are you a bender?"

You responded with whether or not you were and if so what element you could bend. Obviously you weren't the Avatar considering that you were conversing with him.

"Did your tattoos hurt?" You asked him

"A little" He chuckled

The two of you talked some more before it got kind of late. Aang took you home. The two of you agreed to just hug and schedule more dates. You couldn't wait for you two to kiss

 _ **Sokka:**_

The two of you went bowling. Which you totally won but that's besides the point. Sokka tried cheating by making you laugh so hard you missed a few shots. You had never laughed so hard in your life. After a few games the two of you went to sit down at the table by your lane.

"Okay, what did the pirate on his 80th birthday say?" He asked you

"I don't know Sokka" You said trying to hide the laugh that you knew was going to come

"Aye Matey"

"I mate IE?"

"Ya if you say it fast enough sounds like I'm eighty" Sokka said watching you try to hide your laugh "I have another. What kind of Bagel can fly" You looked at him "A Plain bagel"

You started laughing so hard you fell off your chair. Then of course Sokka started laughing when he tried to pick you up and he fell also.

"I have one" You said trying to calm down "A man walks into a zoo. The only animal is a dog."

You start laughing "It's a shitzhu"

The two of you start dying of laughter and eventual the manager kicks you out of the bowling alley. Sokka walked you home and you kissed him on the cheek. You couldn't wait to talk to him again.

 _ **Katara:**_

The two of you took a painting class together. Katara's painting was beautiful because she just bended the paint where she wanted it. Yours ended up looking a bit cartoony but Katara said it was beautiful. She painted you while you painted a picture of the night sky. You didn't know she was painting you or else you would have returned the favor. The two of you talked about school and whether or not you wanted to make this "official" yet.

You just knew that Katara was amazing and you didn't want to lose her. The two of you took a walk after the painting class. She slipped her hand into yours as you walked around the park. The light from the sun light her hair angelically. You told her to stand still as you took your phone out to take a picture. You were super proud of it and saved it as your lock screen.

You two made it to your homes and you were gleaming with happiness. The prettiest, kindest, smartest, most powerful water bender and sweetest girl was going out with you.

 _ **Toph:**_

You were afraid when you called her to ask her out. What would you two do? Toph was blind which limited your options. In the end you asked her what she wanted to do and she said that she simply wanted to go to the park. You set up a picnic and the two of you played simply yard games that Toph could play. She of course used her feet seeing to cheat a bit but you didn't care. She asked kind of shyly if you would push her on the swings. You said yes thinking it was cute.

The two of you took a walk while stopping every now and then to slide down a slide or play a game of hopscotch. You had amazing fun and when you got home you looked up date ideas that were blind friendly.

 _ **Zuko:**_

He took you to his Uncle's cafe. He said it was because his Uncle wouldn't stop asking to meet you but you knew that Zuko wanted you to meet Iroh. The Jasmine Dragon was cute and you couldn't keep the smile off your face. You felt so lucky that Zuko brought you here. The two of you technically started dating a while ago but this was your first official date. You ordered a Mocha latte (My fave :P you can always substitute your fave here) and Zuko ordered a Green Tea. The two of you talked casually before his Uncle walked out.

"Y/n!" Iroh exclaimed embracing you when you stood up "It's nice to finally meet you"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you two Iroh" You said smiling "Zuko has told me a lot about you"

"Hopefully nice things" Iroh said

"Of course, He looks up to you why would he say bad things? It's our first date and he brings me here to meet you so that means you must be special" You smiled

Zuko groaned hiding his head in his hands. You could still see his blush though. Iroh Laughed and gave you a smile and a quiet thank you. You giggled at Zuko and kissed his cheek.

"Come on gloomy, Cheer up" You said poking his side. The two of you hung out all night till Iroh Closed the Cafe. Zuko drove you home and you immediately told him that the two of you needed to visit Iroh more often.

 _ **Suki:**_

You planned the date and the two of you went to get ice cream. Suki had a slight obsession with Rocky Road ice cream. You thought it was cute how excited she got when you told her. You asked the manager to set up a cute little "fairy netting" (One of those bed tepee things) and the two of you ate ice cream outside. Suki leaned her head on your shoulder and you smiled. Being with Suki felt right and you never wanted it to end.

Suki made you promise that she got to plan the next date and you obliged. You couldn't wait to see what she had planned. You also couldn't wait to tell your friends that Suki was your girlfriend. You didn't care what people thought and you wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

After you finished your ice cream Suki laid her head in your lap while you brushed your fingers through her hair. You talked for a while and when it started getting dark you knew that the two of you should start heading home. You texted all night until she fell asleep and shortly after with a smile on your face you fell asleep.

Hi guys sorry I didn't post on Friday. I started watching Supergirl on Thursday and got a Stitch onesie on Friday so I just binged watched the rest of Supergirl (in my super comfy onesie). I plan on doing a first kiss and telling your friends ones for Wednesday and Friday. If you have any suggestions please comment them :).

~Miranda


	4. Your First Kiss

_**Aang:**_

He took you to the _lookout_ where you could see the entire town. You knew Aang was cliché but you found it sweet and lovely. Others found it annoying and predictable. Aang told you before you started dating about Meng his girlfriend before you. She thought that by him doing cliché typical stuff he was bored by her. You could never understand why someone would think that. Aang was so kind and thoughtful. He had set up fairy lights around the platform. He led you there holding your hand as you had a blindfold on.

When he took the blindfold off you could see the lights from the city and the fairy lights it was beautiful. There was a little picnic set up for the two of you with fake candles. You were so happy that Aang set it up that you leaned over and kissed him. You had your arms draped around his neck and his hands rested on your waist.

 _ **Sokka:**_

The two of you had been dating awhile but you still hadn't really told anyone. His family knew and so did yours but friend wise no one but Katara knew what was going on. He was talking to you at your locker before one of his friends walked by telling him to hurry up. In his rush to get to class he said goodbye and kissed you on your lips. Thus letting the entire hallway know that you were dating.

You couldn't believe that your first kiss was by accident. Sokka didn't realize until he got halfway down the hallway that he kissed you. He ran back and kissed you properly his hand on your cheek. You watched as he sprinted back down the hallway with a goofy smile on your face. You were proud to call that weird goofball your Boyfriend.

 _ **Katara:**_

The two of you were on another walk since that's usually how you spent your time. It was away from everything and the two of you could just talk. The two of you had been dating a while and you were trying to work up the courage to kiss Katara.

When you finally kissed her it started to down pour. Katara bended the water into an umbrella and kept kissing you. After the kiss the two of you smiled and continued your walk with the water umbrella.

 _ **Toph:**_

It was your third date with Toph. You took her to a glass museum where she could see the sculptures with her earth bending. You knew it wasn't the same for her but she enjoyed it. You tried your best to describe everything to her so she could picture it a bit better. She wound her arm around yours and interlocked your hands.

On your way to drop Toph off you worked up the courage to kiss her. When you got to her house you asked if you could kiss her and she nodded. You leaned in and kissed her making sure that she felt safe. When Toph went inside her house you turned to walk away with a grin on your face.

 _ **Zuko:**_

You were tired of waiting for Zuko to kiss you so you decided to make the first move. You decided to try and make it special. You invited Zuko over and lead him outside to your backyard where you set up a candle light dinner. You asked your meddling mother to go out for the night. She gave you very specific rules that you could NOT break.

When it was time for Zuko to leave you kissed him goodnight watching as he walked to his car grinning as wide as the Cheshire cat. After he drove off you closed the door and did a little happy dance.

 _ **Suki:**_

She asked you to the dance even though none of your friends knew that you were dating. You coordinated your outfits and walked in holding hands. You knew that you would have to give your friends a reason as to why you kept it a secret. But you didn't care. You enjoyed your night with Suki. When the final slow dance played she leaned in to kiss you. One of your friends took a picture. It was the best night of your life.

Suki's always end up so short ugh. It's tough writing for her. I want to start adding more characters. Maybe alternating between this group and another set of characters. I wouldn't know who to pick though.

I'm going to pick three girls and three boys. So vote on who you want. If no one votes I'll just pick randomly :P

Azula

Ty Lee

Mai

Jet

Haru

Kai

Jinora

Iroh ll (Zuko's grandson not uncle Iroh)

Bolin

Mako

Korra

Asami

For Wattpad just leave a comment by the name on leave a review or inbox the three boys and three girls you want to see. I want to keep these at an equal representation for every gender reading this and every sexuality.

~ Miranda


	5. How you tell your friends

**_Aang_** :

"Y/N!" Your best friend yelled

"Hey, T/N"

"You never told me that you and Aang were a thing"

"Oh um..." You scratched your neck "Well isn't "were" implying past tense?"

"Wait your dating him now?"

"Is that bad?"

"No that's wonderful" She/he paused "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it would last" You sighed "He's amazing, sweet, kind, and the Avatar. Why would he go out with me?"

"Because you're fantastic, caring, and a pet lover" She/he smiled while linking arms with you "We must tell everyone"

So at lunch you and T/N sat with the Gaang and you announced it to the whole table.

"You seem lovely Y/N. Glad Aang found someone so nice" Katara said

"Way to go Aang!" Sokka yelled

"Good for you Twinkletoes" Said Toph (Obviously)

Zuko, Mai, and Suki all said similar things. Soon lunch was over and Aang walked out with you, hand in hand.

"Well now that everyone knows..." And he kissed you. You could hear your friend and Sokka fangirling behind you.

 ** _Sokka:_**

The two of you decided after a couple weeks of dating to post a picture of him kissing your cheek to all of your social media. You were surprised that none of your friends found out about the Kissing Incident in the hallway. You didn't want to do anything formal like introduce him to your friends right off the bat. You wanted them to know that you really liked him.

The next day at school one of your friends walked up to your locker.

"You're dating Sokka?" She/he asked

"Yep" You said smiling

"Really Y/N?"

"What?"

"He isn't right for you"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I heard that he killed his last girlfriend"

"SHE DIED OF CANCER YOU FUCKING TWAT" You yelled (Sorry for the language :P ). You walked away. You decided to not talk to that person again.

You ran into Sokka and you told him what happened. You hugged him tightly, the fact that everyone thought he killed Yue broke him.

"Do you want to come over tonight and just watch a movie" You asked. He nodded sadly. When you got home you set up a blanket fort and the two of you cuddled and watched Lilo & Stitch.

 ** _Katara:_**

It was a couple days after your first kiss when Katara walked up to you at your locker (wow lockers are getting a lot of love :P). And she kissed you in front of everyone.

"Nice to see you too" You said

"I'm sorry people were saying stuff about how you were going out with some earth bender" She sighed "I needed to prove to them that we're together"

"HEY EVERYONE!" You yelled the entire hallway staring at you "KATARA IS MY GIRLFRIEND"

She hid her face in the crook of your neck. She was blushing to the point where she looked like a strawberry. You were laughing.

 ** _Toph:_**

You walked in to school holding hands. All of your friends were very supportive. Well at least they seemed like it. They were probably scared Toph would flatten them if they said negative things.

"Hey Guys" Aang said cheerfully "I always knew that the two of you would end up together"

"Is that a part of your Avatar powers?" You asked Giggling

"As a matter of fact it is" He replied.

The three of you walked to class where you ran into Zuko who smiled at you.

"Awe the two of you are so cute together" He cooed

"Thanks Zuzu" You laughed. You heard him mumble something about Azula. Toph gripped your hand tighter. "What's wrong?" You whispered to her

"B/N" Toph said

Your old bully walked up to you. You could sense Toph was getting ready to Earth bend if needed.

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you two are together. And that I'm sorry for being mean to you, Y/N"

The rest of the day went by great and you were happy to call Toph your girlfriend and not have to hide it anymore.

I honestly couldn't write anything for Zuko and Suki everything didn't seem in character. That's why this took forever to upload. Please request One Shots and Vote for a second group of characters :)

~Miranda

P.S (T/N) means Their name :P


	6. What You Call Each Other

**_Aang:_**

He calls you Sweetheart because you are very kind to others. The first time he called you it you smiled for days. It was very much a reflection on your behavior and you were happy he saw you that way.

You call him Prince Charming, Aangie, or Twinkle Toes depending on your mood. You said them all lovingly but Twinkle toes was definitely for giggles. Prince Charming was your favorite Aang was like a charming prince from a Disney movie and you loved it.

 ** _Sokka:_**

He calls you Baby, short and simple. He also called you Sweet-cheeks, Angel Face, and Fruit cake just to be funny. Sweet-cheeks and Angel Face were fine but you absolutely hated Fruit Cake. What does Fruits Cake even say about you? He thought it was hilarious when you would give him a sour face.

You call him Stud Muffin and Pony tail guy. You think it's funny how he reacts to them. He loves Stud muffin but he prefers Boomerang guy over Pony tail guy. This is why you call him the latter.

 ** _Katara:_**

She calls you Angel or Boo. They are both so cheesy but you love them. It's usual so causal like "Hey Angel" Or "Thanks Boo" but they make you happy. She doesn't make a big deal out of the nicknames which makes them special.

You call her Beautiful or Babes. You like the way Babes sounds instead of babe or baby. And she was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful so of course you love calling her that.

 ** _Toph:_**

Toph calls you dork, and you secretly love it when she says it. It fits you so well and she always smiles when she says it. It makes you both so happy.

You call her cuteness. Even though she is a bit cut throat sometimes you think she is always cute. She always blushed when you said it.

 ** _Zuko:_**

He calls you babe. Like all the time. You're starting to think he forgot your actual name. Seriously though one of the kids in your school thought your name was babe because that's all he calls you. AND YOU LOVE EVERY SECOND OF IT.

You call him Love almost as much as he calls you babe. You adore the way it sounds. It was simple but meaningful. You love Zuko with all your heart so Love seemed like the obvious choice.

 ** _Suki:_**

She calls you Cutie. You try and deny that you like it but she knows. It warms your heart every time she says it, the way she just casually leans against your locker and says "What's up, Cutie?"

You call her your Warrior or Gorgeous. Seeing as she was both of those things. She took your breath away every day. You're still wondering about how you got so lucky.

Hey guys,

Remember to vote for a second group of characters. Also give me suggestions for imagines/ preferences. I might even start doing things like "Your best friend at Hogwarts" or "Your best friend in the Percy Jackson universe". Stuff like that. I think it would be fun to involve some of my other fave fandoms.

~Miranda

P.S

Fill out a request form to get a one shot. I think I'll upload a Sokka one where he is either paired with me or a random character to show you guys what my writing is like.


	7. Everyone's Age and Grade

**_Aang:_**

They both of you are sophomores in high school, making both of you 15. A lot of people thought you were too young to be in a serious relationship. Neither of you saw a problem.

 ** _Sokka:_**

He is a senior and the thought of him leaving terrifies you. He's 17 and at the end of the school year he is off to a great college. You haven't talked much about the future but you hoped he would stay with you.

You are a junior and visiting colleges and making sure you graduate is a lot to handle. You are only 16 and you can feel the weight of the world on your shoulders. You want to go to the same college as Sokka (Because it's an amazing school not just because he is going there) and everyone is beating you up about it.

 ** _Katara:_**

You are both Junior and 16. You're both trying to juggle school, activities, college visits, and each other. So much need to get done before the end of the year. You're trying to figure out if you should go to the same college or not. Will you still be together by the time next year ends?

 ** _Toph:_**

She is one of the youngest sophomores at 14. She is quite young but her birthday is approaching so that makes you worry less. She doesn't have much to worry about.

You on the other hand are a junior. Although you are on the younger end of your class you are still 16. You're not sure what you want to do with your life after high school. Yet everyone is pushing you to check out colleges and explore career choices. Your school does this thing where you can "Shadow" someone. This is where you go to their work and learn about it. And yet you still have no idea.

 ** _Zuko:_**

You are both seniors. Although he is 18 and you're 17. You've been planning on going to the same college for awhile. The school is great and both of you are equally interested in it. You're are scared for the future but having Zuko by your side makes the anxiety go away (at least for a little bit).

 ** _Suki:_**

She is a junior and 17. She is one of the oldest in her grade. She helps you out with your homework. She is juggling her training, school, future, and hanging out with you. You try and help her but she is stubborn and tries to hold the weight of the world by herself.

You are a sophomore and 15. The "age gap" between you and Suki doesn't bother either of you. It does however bother some of you relatives. You don't care about what they say. You love Suki too much to let them get to you.

Hey guys,

Sorry these were so short. This was also a bit repetitive but oh well. Send in suggestions and request a one shot. I might post a Sokka one shot within the next few days.

~Miranda


	8. Sokka One-Shot Dog

The rain was thundering against the roof of her house. She could feel the water surrounding her home. The way the moon filled her soul. She wanted so badly to go outside and to feel the water on her face. But the flashes of lightning told her it was a bad idea. She sat on her couch with her hands curled around a cup of coffee.

He wasn't home yet and she couldn't help the rise of panic in her throat. She tried to tell herself that he was fine and he would come home. She saw the headlights of the car pull into the drive way. Her coffee was on the table and she was up at the door in seconds. She opened it and her Fiance wrapped his arms around her. She didn't care that he was soaked with rain water.

A simple flick of her hand and all of the water on him floated back into the night. His blue eyes gleamed at her. He shut the door as he walked in. She walked back to the couch and sat down, picking her coffee up. He joined her after a few minutes.

"I was worried" She said cuddling into his side.

"Baby I was fine" Sokka wrapped his left arm around his fiancee, Eira.

"It's pretty bad out there"

"Maybe we should get a dog"

"What?" Eira turned to look at him

"Well being here all alone is bad for you" He looked at her "Maybe a dog would help with your anxiety"

"What kind of dog would we get?" Eira said "Do we even have money for a dog? Between the student debt, the wedding, the house, and food we're practically broke"

"We could make it work"

"Maybe after the wedding"

The next day Eira came home to a German shepherd puppy and her fiance smiling at her. He had gone out to the local shelter where they had just brought in a puppy from a family who couldn't sell it. He bought everything that they would need to raise and train the dog.

"I thought I said no dog" Eira said trying to not melt at the sight of the puppy

"But she's so cute"

"What's her name?"

"Sandy"

"Fine we can keep her

Hey guys,

Hopefully you liked this short little one shot based on the prompt _Dog_. Eira is actually a character I made for a high school AU. The name means snow which is fitting because she is a water bender. I think it's welsh (correct me if i'm wrong) and I think it's pronounced Ay-ra.

~Miranda


	9. Your Guys' Best Friend(s) at Hogwarts

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Aang:/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"You guys would be BFFs with Luna Lovegood. Both Aang and she are free spirits who love everything. Even though Luna is a bit strange you both love hanging out with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She drags you places telling you about Nargles, Wrackspurts, and Thestrals. Aang was always interested in her crazy ideas. You loved them both but sometimes things got a bit wild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The three of you loved Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid loved all three of you and you often had tea together. If Ron, Hermione, and Harry were the golden trio the three of you were like the silver trio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sokka:/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"You guys obviously were Besties with the Weasley twins. How could you not? Sokka loved telling jokes almost as much as they did. Sure pulling pranks got all of you in trouble but you always had fun. Sokka loved all of his classes, he simply loved learning. The twins however just loved pranks. And if classes help them achieve a prank then they liked it. You on the other hand loved (Pick your fave)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sometimes you wished things would calm down but you loved them. Sokka usually mad schedules of the plans and the twins formulated things. You added your expertise when needed but you were mostly the support./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Katara:/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"You and Katara hung out with Hermione when she wasn't with her boys. The three of you had a lot in common. Especially since all three of you loved History of Magic. You couldn't understand why everyone thought it was boring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"You also loved the library. It was practically home for the three of you. Madame Pince let you stay late in the library. All of you received high marks on all of your tests. The three of you were the bookworm trio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Toph:/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"You guys were often seen with Ginny Weasley. She was just as strong and loyal as Toph. The three of you loved hexing people (If they deserved it). You often kept the girls on track with school. You would go to Ginny's quidditch games and narrate to Toph./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"You would also hang out with Neville. Toph really liked herbology surprisingly. You often needed help from them with your herbology since it wasn't up your alley./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zuko:/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"You were friends with everybody. Draco and Hannah Abbott being the two biggest influences. Now Zuko wasn't the most social people but you guys were all friends. It surprised everyone that you talked to Draco and Hannah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They thought that a Snake and a Badger hanging out all the time would go haywire. Of course all of you liked different things. Draco and You loved Quidditch. Hannah was a herbology person. And Zuko loved Defense against the Dark Arts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Suki:/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"You guys hung out with Oliver and Percy. Surprisingly all of your personalities worked well together. People found it weird that you all double date all the time (Oli and Percy are dating :P ). Oliver obviously was in love with Quidditch and Percy was Head Boy. You were a Prefect and Suki played Quidditch with Oliver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"You guys adored Hogsmead especially in the winter. The way the town glowed was beautifully. Hogsmead was really the only place where all of you would stop worrying about school/Quidditch. You always went to Honeyduke's' and then the Three broomsticks. Of course Percy would always drag you to the book store as Suki and Oli went to the Quidditch shop. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"***********************************************************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Hey guys /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Remember to vote for Group 2. Voting ends on October 15th. The list is:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Azula/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ty Lee/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mai /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Jet/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Haru/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kai/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Jinora/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Iroh II (Zuko's grandson not uncle Iroh) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Bolin/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mako/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Korra/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Asami /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I have one vote for each Azula, Mai, and Ty lee. So vote for who you want :). I really want your guy's opinion so you feel included. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"~Miranda /p 


	10. Your Song

_**Aang:**_

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

You adored this song and asked Aang to listen to it. Quickly it became your song. You didn't realize how true to your relationship it was.

 _ **Sokka:**_

Yellow by Coldplay

It came on at the bowling alley on your first date. The both of you yelled "I love this song". Every time you go to each other's houses' it's always on.

 _ **Katara:**_

Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran

Who doesn't love this song? Katara sang this to you on your third date. She found out from your friend that you loved it. It's been your song ever since.

 _ **Toph:**_

All Of Me by John Legend

Music is a big part of both of your lives. When trying to tell Toph you loved her, you played this song. You couldn't show her visually how much you loved her so you did it through sound.

 _ **Zuko:**_

You & I by One Direction

The lyrics really defined your relationship. You felt an immediate bond to the song when it came out. Zuko will say random lines from the song and you'll immediately know.

 _ **Suki:**_

Beside You by 5 Seconds of Summer

No matter how far apart you guys were you always missed each other. You were together 99% of the time. You held hands so much people knew not to try and walk between you.

Hey guys,

I tried to get a diverse selection of songs :P But I love all of these so check them out if you haven't heard of them.

So I have something to talk about. I joined this Avatar the last air bender/ Legend of Korra competition. We are still looking for 11 writers and 1 judge (I think). If you're interested in more info follow this link ( forum/Pro-bending-Circuit/164505/).

It looks like you get a topic like (I took this from season 1) "Firsts" And each "Bender" had a different thing. Like water benders had to write about someone's first time swimming. There are ways to earn bonus points. We would like to start soon so please sign up.

~Miranda


	11. When They Realized That They Liked You

_Aang:_

He knew you from school. You had math together, but you never noticed him. When Appa ran into you Aang didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse. Because he had liked you for months now.

 _Sokka:_

When you guys officially met he thought you were cute. He was mostly interested in your dog though. You guys started talking and he found you interesting. At first he intended for you guys to be friends. But he started to develop a crush on you. And he asked you on a date.

 _Katara:_

When you two were paired up for the science project she immediately started liking you. It started with her liking you as a friend. It took some hanging out before she realized that she liked you a lot. Her brother was the one that pushed her to tell you how she felt.

 _Toph:_

She didn't realize that she liked you until you asked her out. You guys were practically attached at the hip, and you were ready to go out on a limb and ask her out. She said she needed to think about it. She talked to Katara and Suki and they helped her figure out that she liked you.

 _Zuko:_

You two knew of each other from school but you never actually met. You know until that one art class. You guys talked a lot during that project and he started to develop a crush. Azula eventually found out and told him to ask you out. Eventually you gave him the painting and he gave you his number. And the two of you started going out even though it took a while for you to go on your first date.

 _Suki:_

When you walked into her Self defense class she knew she was in a world of trouble. You were determined to learn the moves. You guys talked sometimes and when she invited you over to help you she knew she had to ask you out.

Hey Guys,

Sorry this is a little late :P Fridays always tire me out. I'm trying to get better about posting.

Also not to be repetitive but you guys should really sign up for this Atla/Lok writing competition. I will paste the description here for you to read:

 _BENDERS:_

 _Each team has a Waterbender, Earthbender, Firebender and Airbender. Each bender will be judged according to slightly different rubrics, so choose your element wisely. At the start of each round, they will each be given a specific task for their submission. A list of twelve prompts will then be released for all benders to use. You can use as many as you want in your fic but everyone must choose different prompts (no overlap)._

 _CAPTAIN:_

 _The captain is chosen out of the four benders and not a separate position on a team. You can decide this between your team-mates or when signing up. The captain's responsibility is to encourage and motivate their team through the rounds. They are also the person I will speak to if I have anything to ask/say._

 _The captain will also create the Locker Room thread on this forum. This is the place where the team will plan, strategise and get to know one another. Use the following format: "LOCKER ROOM: team name" (how to do so is explained )_

 _JUDGES - at least 4_

 _The judges read the entries by each competitor. There will be at least one judge per position (which would make each judge read 6 fics every two weeks)_

( topic/164505/155289587/1/Season-4-Tryouts-Sign-Ups-for-Officials-and-Competitors-OPEN )

We still need 8 writers and 1 judge. So it would be wonderful if you at least checked it out.

~Miranda


	12. One Of You Is Sick

**_Aang:_**

You stayed home sick from school because your headaches were getting worse. You got chronic headaches from stress. Aang had come to bring you your homework. The two of you ended up cuddling in the dark instead of working.

You eventually fell asleep and Aang had to go home. He left you a note and kiss your forehead. He made sure you were tucked into you bed before leaving.

 ** _Sokka:_**

He ended up getting the cold from his sister. You went over to make sure he was okay. He was wrapped in a million blankets looking miserable. Sokka got really clingy when he was sick so you knew what you were getting yourself into.

"Y/N come cuddle with me" He whined

"Fine but i'm taking a few blankets off"

"But im cold"

"Ya and our combined body heat will cancel out a blanket or two" You looked at him "I love you but i'm not suffering for you"

 ** _Katara:_**

You caught the stomach bug from someone. You didn't know who exactly since it was making its way around. You had been home sick for a few days before Katara visited. Your mom wouldn't let her in until you weren't contagious any more.

You were still throwing up every now and then but it wasn't every 30 minuets like the first day. Katara sat with you and helped you with your homework.

 ** _Toph:_**

She caught the flu, and it was not pretty. Since her parents worked you stayed to take care of her. When she was sleeping you did your homework. You walked her to the bathroom when needed and held her hair up. It took all of your willpower not to be sick also.

You ended up cuddling most days. Especially when Toph needed help sleeping. Sometimes she wouldn't eat at all and it made you worry. She eventually got better and thankfully you didn't get sick.

 ** _Zuko:_**

You weren't really sick but stress was making you throw up. You had to stay home and rest which made you more stressed. Why was school so difficult? Zuko would bring you your work and try to calm you down.

You had to get weekly massages to help relax you. You would curl up with Zuko on the couch and watch a movie. Eventually you could go back to school with out being sick every five seconds.

 ** _Suki:_**

Her period gave her terrible cramps and sometimes it would her sick. You tried to help. Making sure she had pain killers and enough to eat. You would get up and re-heat her heat pack. You would watch movies together when she stayed home. She tried not to miss school unless it was really bad.

When she did get sick you would hold her hair back (Like in the movies). You would then get her water and continue cuddling on the couch.

Hey guys,

Sorry I missed Monday. I had the day off from school due to it being Columbus day. Which means I basically slept all day until I went to Anime club. I've been stressed lately and been avoiding my work which makes everything worst. If you deal with stress I recommend Massages. My mom is a massage therapist and it really helps de-stress me.

I will try and upload on a regular basis but I will miss days due to homework. I have two essays due this week. On top of that I have weekly sketches due in art. Some weeks i have barely any homework and some days I have so much.

~Miranda


	13. Type of Pet You Would Own- Group 2

Azula: A Barb horse and an Egyptian Mau

Mai: Norwegian Forest Cat (2) {One gray and one brown}

Korra: Greyhound, Australian Shepherd, and a Pembroke Welsh Corgi

Bolin: Nova Scotia Duck Tolling retriever and Cinnamon ferret

Jet: Doberman Pinscher

Iroh II: Alaskan Malamute, West Highland White Terrier, and a Munchkin Cat ***********************************************************************************************

So I will be doing many of the same prompts as I did with group 1. Hopefully, they won't get repetitive and boring and if I feel like they are I won't post them.

~ Miranda


End file.
